


Super Tsarevna Sisters!

by WindowSil



Series: Kuriari Saves The World! [3]
Category: Dragon Quest IV, Dragon Quest Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindowSil/pseuds/WindowSil
Summary: It's time for the new Endor tourney! Alena eagerly rushes to practise, where she convinces her foe to reveal the secrets of a mysterious martial arts technique that may be able to help her retain her title as champion... if all went well.
Relationships: Crifto | Kiryl/Alena
Series: Kuriari Saves The World! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933966





	Super Tsarevna Sisters!

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered how Alena learned some of the abilities she uses in Dragon Quest Heroes / II. So this episode goes into what I think would be a neat way to explain one of those skills!

Ah, yes. Finally, it was the morning of the tourney.

Endor had held a tourney many months ago, at the beginning of our young tsarevna’s adventure. The king of Endor made arrangements for the victor of the tourney to be wed to his daughter, Princess Veronica. To win, a challenger needed to fight six foes in a row. Five are hired opponents, which every challenger must fight. Atilla the Hunk, a martial artist; Quick Draw McGore, a bow-wielder; Prima Donna, a spell-slinger; Samson Knight, self-explanatory; and the infamous Abominable Showman, the beast with an infuriating ability to create duplicates of himself that would evade any incoming attack.

The sixth and last foe was whoever the reigning champion of the tournament was. Currently, there are only two known challengers who were able to defeat all five of the original opponents. The first was Psaro the Manslayer, and the second was none other than Tsarevna Alena. Psaro was going to be wed to the princess of Endor shortly after he won, but he fled the scene so quickly that they couldn’t make it happen. They assumed he would return at some point, and decided to give the tournament more time before it concluded. When Alena participated in the tournament, she was supposed to face Psaro in the final battle. However, he never showed up, resulting in Alena emerging victorious by default.

The King of Endor had never expected a woman to be the victor of the tourney. With his confusion, and his daughter’s refusal to get married to a stranger, the arrangements were called off. After celebrating her victory, Alena was pleasantly surprised to learn she had also helped someone else achieve relief as well. Having such a positive experience with a tournament, she elected to ensure she would retain her title and do battle with any challengers that dared to take her place as champion.

Fast-forward, and now it was the day of the first tourney after the marriage fiasco, and also the first tourney since the world was saved from peril. Princess Veronica was happily married to the prince of Ballymoral, Prince Regan, thanks to the help of Torneko acting as a messenger between the two castles. Tournaments weren’t held for such silly stakes anymore. They were held just for thrills and a chance to prove your strength. And this particular tournament was in celebration of that very world peace that Alena, the current champion, had strived for in her adventure with the Chosen.

Many feared Alena’s capabilities. Heard tales of the way she crushed the stone walls of her bedroom down to smithereens just with her feet. Or how she somehow was extremely efficient at killing metal slimes.

Others took that fear and turned it into a challenge. ‘If I defeat her, I’m definitely the best fighter in the world!’ they would say. These remarks were overheard by and troubled a certain green-cloaked priest who had journeyed to Endor alongside Alena the night before the tourney. He offered himself to the King as a medic for those who would be injured in the tourney.

The tournament was scheduled to be held as soon as the sun was dead-center in the sky, where it would then be able to fully light up the colosseum and all the spectator stands. This would happen right at noon. In the meantime, while it was still the early morning, Alena was itching for some last-minute practice. She would be summoned to fight whenever a challenger defeated the first five opponents, after all.

* * *

“I wish to make combat with five opponents of tournament!” the short redhead asked to one of the tournament officials standing underneath Endor castle, in the path that led to the colosseum. “Would you permit me to make entrance for to train before true beginning of tournament?”

The official looked at her with a face of surprise. He seemed to be hiding anxiety as he spoke. “Ah, ‘tis you, Princess Alena! Pleased to make your acquaintance. I can allow you to enter and arrange a few practice battles for you—but wait, did you not come with your retainer? Where is he, now?”

“Oh, Kiryl? He is still in bed at inn. Sleeping rather soundly, I mind! His snores were like snorts of belial! Besides, I will not be requiring his presence to simply train.”

“We might be in need of his healing…” the official mumbled to himself, looking down at the tsarevna as she stretched her arms this way and that while she stood in place. He shook his head, attempting to rid himself of his nerves and muster the courage to continue speaking calmly to the girl. “Ahem. No matter. You may enter at once.” The man moved out of the way and opened the door he was blocking, gesturing for Alena to go through. He sighed after she walked in, as if he was frightened the entire time she was near him.

“Ah, fresh and smooth sand to stand upon at last!” Alena exclaimed when she made it inside the arena. “How I have longed for this precise sensation!” With excitement, she brought her fist into her palm and forcefully pushed her arms together, psyching herself up. After feeling fired up, she unleashed some quick fist and foot combos against the air and sand. Some straight punches, hooks, uppercuts; straight kicks, roundhouse kicks, flying kicks, flip kicks, falling kicks… everything she could think of, she tried.

After a couple of minutes, Alena stopped at the sound of the massive, heavy doors on the opposite side of the arena opening. In came her first opponent. Atilla the Hunk, who was a martial artist, just like her. But she would quickly prove she was superior. Within mere moments, Atilla was incapacitated, without even much of a chance to show off his skills. The tsarevna’s unrelenting onslaught of fisticuffs quickly overwhelmed the poor man, and he was promptly dragged out of the arena and replaced with the next unfortunate victim.

Quick Draw McGore, Prima Donna and Samson Knight each did not put up much of a fight either. Then again, Alena WAS just around Level 14 when she fought these chumps back in Chapter 2. Now she was Level 99 after seemingly-endless amounts of grinding and Metal King Slime hunting. It made sense that she’d basically one-shot everyone, even without the aid of a weapon to enhance her attack power, like the iron claw she used way back when.

The thing is, Alena wasn’t expecting THEM to give her useful training. She was speedrunning through them, her eyes dead-set on the last target in her midst. The myth, the legend… the Abominable Showman.

Alena had a rivalry with this particular fellow. He nearly spelled her defeat the last time they fought. How did he do it? With his signature ability… the ability to make identical copies of himself. This forced Alena to take a random guess as to which one was the true Showman, and each time she failed, she would get one big slap in the face, or sometimes some chilling breath to freeze her body and weaken her muscles. However, this time, the tsarevna was here to try to learn his tricks and use them against him. If she could outsmart this foe, and defeat him in record time, then she was certain she could handle anything.

_Fiend! Show me your true strength, so that I may overcome it!_

The shadow emerged from the corridor, light shining on him as he passed through the doorway into the open area. The large, round and fluffy yeti was chuckling maniacally when he saw his foe. “HUR HUR HUR… LITTLE GIRL! WE MEET AGAIN!”

“Indeed!” Alena agreed. “And I shall to eviscerate you in mere moments this time!”

“NOT SO FAST… !!”

Alena broke into a sprint, trying to catch the Showman while his guard was down. She leapt into a flying kick, aiming to knock the wind out of the yeti by striking directly in the chest… but she missed! Soaring straight through the yeti, she almost didn’t land safely out of surprise. Skidding on the sand, she turned around, to see the fake yeti vanish into the mist. He had already cloned himself.

“Clever…” admitted Alena. “But I will soon discover the true you!”

Facing the center of the arena again, Alena watched as five Abominable Showmen climbed out from under the sand. He must have gotten better—he could usually only manage three clones. And it seemed the real one, with his band of clones, must have been digging their way to the arena the whole time, leaving a decoy at the main entrance to distract Alena.

One of them made a move towards Alena, and, assuming that was the real one, she went forward to attack before he could. She recalled how only the true Showman would attack her, while the rest stood still. This time, however, just in case, she didn’t go for a flying kick, but a series of punches instead.

Unfortunately, all of her punches went straight through the yeti! Another fluke!! The clone disappeared before her eyes.

Alena was beginning to get frustrated. Right now, it felt like an exact repeat of the first tourney. Just as that thought came to pass, she felt a cold rush come over her—and she suddenly couldn’t move. One of the Showmen had frozen her body with chilly breath. She fought to free herself, but her muscles wouldn’t respond. Instead, she felt fury rising from deep within her; her adrenaline pumping, pushing warmer and warmer blood around her body, until the heat forcibly melted the ice sealing her. After breaking free, she was able to regain momentum in time to dodge a physical attack from one of the other Showmen. Once she dodged, she quickly attempted to retaliate with a swift roundhouse kick. But once again, she felt no resistance as her leg swung through the air before her, reducing the Showman into mist.

The tsarevna panted for breath where she stood, keeping her fists bared and legs wide. She hadn’t felt so mad since the time a float-o-copier disguised itself as Kiryl. This felt just as unfair and enraging. To be attacking the incorrect foe made Alena feel as if she had failed as a fighter, and it did not sit well with her.

“Fool me once, silly me…” she began.

“Fool me twice, now I am made to be incompetent…”

She kept looking around her as she spoke her strong words, making sure she would not be interrupted. Seemed like the remaining three Showmen were waiting for her to finish.

“Fool me three times in row, and I will no longer offer a drip of mercy… you will collide with my fists whether you wish to or not!!”

In an instant, she was off again, now knowing full well any one of these Showmen—possibly even all three—could be fakes. She went at them, not stopping to watch any fade away when they were fake. The first copy was dispatched into the air with a flying kick. Then the second copy disappeared with one knuckle sandwich. The last remaining yeti ran for his life, and Alena knew she had finally found the real one. Chasing him down with stunning speed, she carried her momentum into a massive uppercut, sending the yeti into the air a good distance before he came crashing back down to the ground.

_Ah, how satisfying to feel fur and flesh against my fist… finally, you have paid for your trickery!_

“Not as much formidable now, eh?”

“GUR HUR…” moaned the Showman, who had faceplanted into the sand. “I SORRY, PLEASE NO KILL! I GIVE YOU GOOD FIGHT, YES?”

Alena put her fists away and stood up straight, hovering over her opponent with intrigue. He was now pleading for mercy. A thought struck Alena. One compelling enough to make her reconsider her past words about ‘not a drip of mercy’. She had the perfect idea for what to get out of him.

“Hmm… how about this: I will not pummel you to unconsciousness if you inform me how one creates duplicates of oneself.” She smiled at the prospect. If she could learn a trick from this foe, she would become an even greater fighter—and perhaps even unlock more hidden potential from within. She may have been a martial artist with no magical talent, but it was worth a try. Maybe it was simpler than it seemed.

The yeti picked himself off from the ground and turned to face Alena slowly. “THAT IS ALL? HRM. COME CLOSE, AND I WILL SHARE SECRET…”

Alena leaned in close to the Showman, and he whispered into her ear for a few minutes…

* * *

At an inn in the town part of Endor slept Kiryl, Alena’s retainer and an experienced priest from Zamoksva. Though much time had passed in the morning, the priest was somehow still asleep. He greedily clutched his blankets, hugging them closer and closer.

A pair of knocks came on the door. Kiryl either didn’t hear or didn’t care, because he didn’t move or even flinch. A second round of knocks came.

“Sir Kiryl? Are you in there?” came a worried voice.

“Mmm… Tsarevna… those majestic mitts complement your appearance faultlessly…” After sleep-talking, Kiryl resumed with some rather loud snoring.

The door creaked open, and the priest suddenly shook in surprise at the sound, before pulling himself up in the bed. He rubbed his head, and appeared severely disappointed.

“Urrgh… Did I rest into afternoon? Aga, but it was such pleasant dream I was experiencing… Oh!” The priest turned his gaze to the man standing in the doorway. It was the tournament official. “My apologies.” He gave a short bow with a fist-to-chest gesture. “Did you require my service?”

“Your princess has been training in our colosseum and already made quite the… impact on our competitors. Please assist us in recovering their health at your earliest convenience.” There was a slight pause of hesitation. “Or, rather, your earliest inconvenience, if you would not mind. We, uh, really need your help right now.”

Kiryl whipped his head to the bed next to him. It was empty. He looked out the window just beyond the bed. It was almost midday.

_Oh, Goddess, why must you bless me with such an extravagant fantasy of sleep, only to rip it from me and throw me into stressful, hurried work? Why must you test your servant so?_

Kiryl let out a long sigh. That’s Alena for you. Always up and at ‘em. Kiryl would just have to roll with it.

_I mean to say, I will do my best to please you, O Goddess, as always. Please to be bestowing strength upon your humble servant, and I promise I will put my powers to positive use._

After a short prayer, giving the priest the time to mentally prepare himself, he stood up and nodded to the official. It was time to put his healing powers into action, just in the nick of time. Perhaps if he impressed the Goddess enough, he would be awarded with another wonderful dream…

* * *

The tournament was starting. All five basic opponents were in tip top condition, with the green-clad priest and a few other assisting medics standing by. Challengers arrived, one by one, attempting to take on the first five opponents. The moment one defeated the Abominable Showman, Kiryl would leave the colosseum to summon Alena for the final fight; she had told him where she planned to wait and train. As the tournament progressed, Alena was behind the colosseum in the grass fields, trying out a new trick she had just learned…

Although she had yet to pull it off, just based on the idea, she dubbed it ‘Divide and Conquer.’ She seemed to really like that phrase. The tsarevna stood in solitude, surrounded by a few trees. She took a martial artist’s stance with one foot forward, one foot back and her arms in front of her. She closed her eyes, and attempted to clear her mind, just as the Showman had told her…

_I must to focus, and imagine myself separating into two bodies… that is correct, merely two bodies at first…_

Alena opened her eyes after standing still for a minute. Nothing had changed. She closed them again, and clenched her fists tighter. Her heartbeat rose as her worries grew.

_Concentrate…_

As Alena imagined herself splitting into two copies, something seemed off. It seemed like this was some sort of magic spell she needed to cast, not something that anyone could do like doing a cartwheel. Memories started to flood her mind, memories of how under Borya’s tutelage, she could never properly cast a spell…

Did Alena simply lack magical potential? Did she have ‘0 MP’, as some may say? Or did she just need to truly learn an ability to unlock the potential within her? This wasn’t a SPELL she was trying to cast, per se. This was a martial arts technique. It wasn’t like summoning a fireball or magical shield. She was using her body, just as she always does. This was her thing, her STYLE. Just like her signature ‘Multifists’ technique she had perfected. There was no way she wouldn’t be able to pull this off.

After convincing herself she could do it, and thinking only of her success, Alena felt something within her begin to change. A mysterious, tingly force began to flow through her body, a soft, pleasant feeling, as if she had just digested the world’s greatest multivitamin gummy and the vitamins were healing and strengthening every cell in her body as they travelled through her bloodstream.

_Is this… my body’s magic? My ‘MP’?_

She didn’t drop her focus just yet. She lived in the moment, feeling the energy flow reach the tip of each of her fingers and toes, and even the very tip of her nose. Then, a few moments passed without anything happening… until she noticed something new. Instead of feeling one pulse from her heart, she felt two—no, three pulses!

This surprised Alena, and she opened her eyes, finally. She tried to lay her hand on her chest to feel her racing heart’s pulse more clearly, but when she laid her hand down, it was as if she was touching not one, but three chests at once!

Upon gasping at the strange feeling, her voice seemed to echo in her ears from the left and the right. She turned to the right first, and that’s when things got really weird… because she was looking at herself. A copy of her, who was now also looking in the same direction. Things were beginning to get disorienting. She had never even seen the back of her own head before. Alena blinked, and suddenly the image before her changed entirely. She was looking at nothing but a tree. She blinked again, and now she saw two Alenas in front of her, each looking ahead. It was as if each time she blinked, her vision came from a different perspective. As if… there were three of her.

Realisation came.

“Ura! I have achieved success!” the three all exclaimed at once, pumping their fists in the air enthusiastically!

She did it! She split herself into three on the first try! She didn’t even have to start with just two! …Unfortunately, however, this whole experience was so new and foreign to her, it was giving her a headache. Or, rather, three headaches.

_It feels as if I have spun in circles ten thousand times over…_

She needed to sit down and get used to controlling three bodies at once before she could continue with anything. And that tingly magic healy feeling had gone away, too. At least she had the shade of the trees to rest in, so rest she did.

A few minutes passed, and the headaches had mostly faded away. Out of curiosity, the centre Alena carefully moved one arm to try to touch the shoulder of the copy in front of her. Surprisingly, this time, the copies did not move in unison. She only wanted the centre copy to move, so only the centre copy did. She touched the solid, physical form of the frontmost copy. This was… unexpected. The copies were supposed to be ghost-like. Was she so powerful she created physical matter out of thin air? Maybe. The tsarevna was positively surprised, and felt even better about herself and her abilities because of this discovery. With a smile, the centre Alena pulled herself up and helped the other two up with her.

“Alright, girls! I now name us the Super Tsarevna Sisters! Now, allow us to commence training!”

* * *

Kiryl watched the challengers fight in the colosseum, from the spectator stands. Suffice it to say, it was not going well for the challengers. Time after time, Atilla the Hunk would knock out the challenger without much struggle. It seemed that a lot of young aspiring adventurers were competing—the very same that Kiryl and Alena had run into on their last visit to Endor. The ones that saw Alena as some master fighter and wanted to be like her. Some looked like warriors, others like mages, even one priest that Kiryl felt especially compassionate for. But none of them appeared battle-hardy. Probably didn’t have much experience in the wild. Around Level 5, most of them, most likely.

Then came one challenger Kiryl was not expecting to see.

The tall, silver-haired man strode through the entrance to the arena with a very distinct look on his face. A look that told everyone that he was not messing around, and that he was going to conquer this tournament with ease. After all, this was Psaro the Manslayer, the very first to defeat all five opponents of the Endor Tournament.

_Why has Psaro appeared to partake in tournament? Does he simply wish to ensure skills are not deprecating? Or does he perhaps seek battle with Alena, the champion? I ponder…_

Just as Kiryl finished his thought, the demon man took a look at the crowd, and shot a glance at the priest, as if he could magically hear what Kiryl was thinking. Then he faced forward once more.

“Humans!” Psaro shouted to everyone. “Witness the power of Psaro the Manslayer! Know that if you fiends ever lay a finger on my Rose again, you will be punished!” With that, he drew his greatsword off his back and readied himself for a fight. The doors opened and Atilla came out, ready to give his all, even though he was certain of the outcome.

Kiryl had a feeling this would excite Alena. Boy, would she love to fight him, especially while he was in such a premium state! He watched with wonder as Psaro took down every opponent before him with little to no effort required, even the tricky Abominable Showman.

It was time to call Alena for the final fight.

* * *

“Forty-four! Forty-five. Forty-six… Oh, this is becoming monotonous. Please, let us to switch activity!” The Alena stopped hopping in place. Her two copies collected the pink yarn string they had used as a makeshift jump rope. Apparently she had still kept some in her pocket from the other day and the whole feline fiasco thing.

“What next?”

“Hm… roll yarn back into ball, and we shall play keep-away! I will be chasing you two, and you keep the ball away from me!”

“A premium suggestion!”

It was basically a game of monkey-in-the-middle. Every time Alena almost stole the ball from Alena, Alena tossed it to Alena. Confusing, right? Well, the eye-hand coordination practise and physical activity helped Alena adjust to controlling all of herself at once. She no longer felt like her vision changed whenever she blinked—instead, she saw everything at once. Her three brains were all supervised by her one true mind—kind of like a hive mind. It wasn’t like each Alena had her own thoughts. They were all the same. At least, Alena assumed it would stay like that…

After monkey-in-the-middle, Alena decided she and her sisters would try some team gymnastics techniques together! The three tossed each other around, did flips, cartwheels, and more! Then they ended with a pose where one Alena stood on the raised hands of the other two standing Alenas! She felt so powerful, up high, able to see so much…

_Is that a green smudge approaching from horizon? Hmm…_

_I have idea! Utilise all strength to throw me into sky! See how far I may travel!_

_Yahooy!_

Alena cut off Alena’s train of thought.

_Hm. Yes! I agree!_

Back on the ground, Alena picked up one of her clones and looked up toward the sky. The sun’s light made her eyes shine with a bright flash, kind of like the memes, and then—WOOSH! In one fluid motion, akin to a baseball player throwing a pitch, Alena was off the ground, shooting toward the clouds like a rocket!

“Me next! Me next!”

WOOSH!

“Now this is supremely enjoyable!” Alena dusted off her hands. She watched with squinted eyes as the two thrown Alenas disappeared into specks in the sky. “I wonder how much time will pass until they return to solid ground…”

A voice was audible from the distance. Alena turned around, and saw that the green smudge she had spotted before—and just now remembered existed—was exactly who she had suspected it was. “Tsarevna! Yoy, I have at last located you!” the man called as he came around the trees, close enough to slow down before her. “Oh, I am getting sudden rush of déjà vu… Ahem!” After catching his breath, Kiryl stood up straight in place to relay the message. “Your presence is required at colosseum arena. I hope you are sufficiently prepared for to fight against Master of Monsterkind himself. Psaro appeared rather suddenly to participate in tournament and swiftly conquered all foes. Now only you remain. You must hurry, Tsarevna, and not keep them in suspense!”

Kiryl was completely unaware that the Alena he was speaking to wasn’t the only one there was right now. He must not have been close enough to see when she launched the others into the sky. What a strange coincidence that he showed up at this exact moment. But Alena didn’t plan on hiding her ability from him—she wanted to show it to him as soon as possible!

“Psaro the Manslayer?” Alena jumped with joy. “Oh, I will fervently enjoy battle with him! But wait, I have something to show to you first!”

As Alena tried to twist around and look up into the sky again, Kiryl grasped one of her arms and held her in place. “There is no time, Tsarevna, if we do not hasten, you will be disqualified for your absence. Come!”

Alena glanced back at the sky in dismay as she gave in to Kiryl’s command. The sky was clear—no Alenas coming down from there just yet. Maybe they’d land again after she was already done the fight. So she just had to hurry and surprise Kiryl later! For now, Alena could not bear to be DQ’d if she was late, and she itched to fight Psaro, so she’d have to make do given the inconvenient circumstances. So, she and her retainer rushed back to the colosseum, and the tsarevna was able to make her grand entrance to the arena in time.

* * *

It felt so different to be walking into the arena from the opponents’ doors rather than the challengers’ doors. The doors themselves were so huge, to accommodate the Abominable Showman’s great size, mainly, and then you have Alena, who is perhaps one third the height of the doorway. So short and tiny, and yet, all that meant was that she was dense and concentrated, like a diamond.

She cat-walked into the arena with a smug look on her face. One foot in front of the other. Her arms calm and relaxed by her sides. The crowd cheered like maniacs when they saw her in the sun’s bright light as she moved toward her foe!

“For a kid, you’ve got a lot of guts,” Psaro remarked in his typical menacing tone. “Let’s make this quick. I’ve things to be doing.” He brandished his weapon, to which Alena replied by cracking her knuckles and stretching.

_Perhaps it is time I showed you my new technique!_

Alena was about to try Divide and Conquer once more, but she suddenly remembered she already WAS still in three bodies. The other two just weren’t with her right now. In fact, they were so far away that Alena couldn’t even feel their presence anymore… she couldn’t hear their thoughts or sense what they sensed. They were disconnected. Separate, sentient beings.

_Oh no._

She didn’t have time to worry about this right now; she’d have to try Divide and Conquer on another occasion. Psaro was coming for her. Her fighting instincts took over and she reacted. It began with a backflip to dodge Psaro’s massive sword swing—his attempt to catch her off-guard while she seemed distracted.

“Keep your wits about you. I don’t want this to be too easy,” Psaro spat, angered at his foe’s lack of attention. But Alena was totally in the game now.

“Ha! Mere moments ago you order me to make this battle quick, yes? I shall accomplish just that for you!” Alena didn’t need to rely on a silly trick. She could do this alone. Even if it meant she was only at 33% strength or something. She didn’t really have enough time to test all the bits and details. But if that was the case, then maybe handicapping herself was actually a good idea to see if she could still win…? This idea gave Alena motivation. She and Psaro walked in circles around the arena, facing each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Alena used the opportunity to speak again. “In circles we march… this gives memories of wonderful game I play at home!”

“Game? I don’t have time for games.”

“Aww, pitiful you! Come now, we shall play a short game at immediate moment!”

“Hmph. Fine. I’ll best you at your own game.”

“Ahahah! Is game called Zamoksvan Roulette! Select digit from one to twenty-two, and I will inform you of your outcome!”

“…Sixteen?”

“Pah, foolish Psaro! Sixteen is number in which I inflict critical hit directly to your weak point!”

“Weak point?”

“HIYAH!” Alena moved so incredibly quickly across the distance that separated her and Psaro that the demon man did not have time to dodge or even defend himself.

“AHHHHH!!” Psaro yelped as he was critically hit right on his weak spot by one strong kick from the tsarevna. He fell to his knees in pain. “You little… Ngh… How are those tiny legs of yours so strong!”

“Never omit training of legs, Psaro! Hahah!”

“Rgh. Something tells me you were going to do that no matter what number I chose.”

“Nyet, I do not cheat, Psaro! Sixteen is card of Tower, just as Meena informs me. Is why I invented game—each number is card of tarot reading! Tower possesses most negative outcome of them all, surprisingly. Even worse than Death!”

“I can… feel that. Ugh. I demand a rematch in the future… but for now, you win, little girl. It seems I underestimated you.”

“I will enjoy our next encounter, haha! But never will I give up title of champion without giving my all!”

The crowd cheered as they understood that the results of the fight were in. An astounding victory for Alena!

Kiryl was especially proud of Alena. He watched the entire fight closely from the crowd—he got front-row seating—and his heart had fluttered about when she moved so gracefully around the arena, dodging Psaro’s first attack, striding in a circle menacingly, and then inflicting that one strong blow that instantly knocked Psaro down. He was getting caught up in his daydreams when he felt a familiar tap on his shoulder…

“What is it, Alena?” Kiryl asked to the lady standing over where he sat.

Wait a second.

Kiryl looked at Alena, who stood beside him in the spectator stands. Then he looked at Alena, who stood in front of Psaro in the middle of the arena. Uh-oh.

Kiryl scooted back in his seat to get away from the one who had tapped his shoulder, before she had a chance to speak. “Imposter!” he cried, pointing at her in fear.

“Wait, wait!” she protested.

“You just made repeat of your own words! Clearly, you are float-o-copier in disguise! I have suffered enough of you lying monsters!” The priest began to charge up a Whack spell as the surrounding crowd gasped and began to scatter.

“Kiryl, please to cease your spellcasting!” came another voice identical to Alena’s. It was the one in the arena—she noticed what was going on and stepped in. As the crowd was in disarray, with the King trying to get everyone to stay calm, Alena leapt in front of the Alena in the spectator stands and defended her.

Kiryl released his spell and leaned back in shock. “Wh-What is surpassing?!”

“I will explain details later.” Alena turned to her copy. “Why have you placed yourself here?”

“I was in search of you! You left us on our lonesomes!”

“Oh. Right. Hold on—where is the third?”

“She—” Alena looked behind her, but no one else was there. “Er… she has vanished.”

“Then we must hasten to locate her once more!”

The two nodded to each other, then gave each other a strong handshake. Kiryl witnessed in his immense confusion as the two Alenas’ bodies overlapped, until in a bright flash of light, only one body remained. Alena looked herself over, then toward Kiryl. “Are you in good condition, Kiryl? You appear most perturbed.”

“What on our Goddess’ great earth did I just witness…?”

Alena sighed, unsure if Kiryl would believe what she was about to say. “I used technique of martial arts to divide into three bodies. Two are returned to one, but the third is still missing, now. Can you assist me in the search for the third?”

Kiryl was frozen for a moment while his brain processed the information he received. It didn’t seem likely this was an imposter. Something about the way she looked at him with concern was genuine. The way her grip was gentle when she helped pull him up from the seat. The way she smiled innocently and giggled, probably at how funny his confused face was. It relieved him of his worries and made him giggle, too.

Yet another surprise from Alena. She had powers akin to magic now. It wasn’t out of the question for her, considering all the other things she’s been able to accomplish with her strength and mental will.

So, Kiryl was cool following along with this. “Let us locate Alena Number Three.”

* * *

While the King of Endor helped sort out the mess at the colosseum, Alena and Kiryl were excused, trusted to resolve their problem quickly before the tournament continued. Psaro also seemed to have taken his leave at some point as well. Instead of splitting up to search, they decided to stick together. No need to risk either of them getting lost somehow.

It seemed Alena #3 wasn’t hanging around Endor castle. Not that it really made much sense, anyway. Maybe she was in the town square somewhere? As the tsarevna and her retainer jogged into the town, they noticed something very suspicious. Out of the inn rushed person after person. Upon seeing Alena, they ran directly away, screaming, “GET AWAY FROM HER!” or “GAH, SHE’S EVERYWHERE!!”

“Tsarevna, I believe we have located your missing twin.” With a gulp, Kiryl and Alena slipped into the inn after the massive rush went by. Down the stairs, they headed into the underground casino, exactly where they suspected all those people to have come from.

Noises of footsteps and jingles from the casino machines reverberated around the room. Slot machines brrr’d, poker cards flipped and swapped, monsters battled in the tiny monster arena. Blurs of yellow, orange and blue flew left, right, forward, back—everywhere. After a moment of getting used to all the sounds assaulting his ears, Kiryl could make out voices from the crowd. “JACKPOT!” one particularly loud voice had just shouted.

It was Alena. Alena, everywhere. Alena was at every slot machine, every poker table, hovering around the monster arena while clutching tickets. This wasn’t Alena #3 anymore. This was Alena #3-50. Meanwhile, #1-2 stood in disbelief next to Kiryl at the entrance, unsure of what to do.

_That appears to be so much amusing! To be able to conquer all casino activities at once… Aga, but I did not come here for to gamble!_

“Oh, hello there, Kiryl!” said another voice Kiryl knew quite well. Turning his head, the priest saw none other than Maya leaning against the wall, looking quite amused with herself. “I’m afraid we’re a bit busy at the moment, teehee!”

“Maya? You are behind this?!” replied Kiryl with a hint of anger in his tone.

“Arey, all I did was give her a share of my jackpot. I did not expect she would suddenly split into fifty copies and spend the tokens on every machine at once. But how hilarious it was to see everyone run out in fear! Heehee!” She giggled with a great big smile.

Before Kiryl had the chance to scold her, he noticed a horde of Alena, carrying armfuls of tokens, rampaging toward the prize counter. The staff member behind the desk stepped back until she hit the wall, terrified. Luckily for her, the horde was pushed aside. Alena #1-2 had left Kiryl’s side to throw herself into the mob and knock them all over. “Ahahah, apologies for that…!” she said to the prize lady after standing back up. Looking back at the pile of bodies she now stood on top of, she lowered her tone. “You girls are joining back with me instantaneously! We did not split up to strike fear into innocents! Is technique for battling opponents!”

“Aww, boo…”

“She has point…”

“I cannot argue with that.”

“Premium. Everyone, come here.” Kiryl and Maya watched with wonder as the crowd all gathered in one spot. Another bright flash of light came, and then Alena was there, in just one body. She slouched and her head drooped down.

_So many unique existences are flooding my brain… I, I cannot handle this all in one moment…_

She collapsed to the floor.

“Tsarevna!” Kiryl blurted out immediately, dashing to her. He checked her pulse—it was still there. She was just unconscious.

“Oof, I’m terribly sorry about this awful-awful event,” Maya apologised, seeing the state of Alena and feeling guilty. “Here, I’ll pay for your next inn visit.” As Kiryl lifted Alena off the ground, he noticed Maya holding out her hand, it being filled with gold coins.

“Thank you, Maya.” Kiryl nodded and took his liege all the way upstairs to one of the bedrooms.

* * *

_Woosh! Day-passing jingle!_

The next morning arrived, and unfortunately for Kiryl, he woke up without having gotten any magical dreams. At least there was the blessing that the tournament concluded with no other challengers besting the five opponents, so Alena didn’t need to be summoned for the rest of the day and she could just sleep peacefully for… maybe about sixteen hours straight. Kiryl shuddered when he thought about that number again. Boy, would it hurt to get kicked right there. He was glad Alena didn’t have that weak spot. She had straight-up NO weak spots, in fact. She was a beast.

And one that still managed to wake up early, it seemed. Made sense, since she did go to sleep very early the night before, after falling unconscious. Kiryl noticed her movement and sat up in his bed. “Good morning, Alena.”

“Mm, good morning! Yoy, what transpired last night? I do not recall entering chambers for rest…”

“Give moment, Alena, and I am certain your memories will return to you.”

They spent a few minutes in silence. Then Alena finally spoke.

“I did not obtain opportunity to properly tell you everything. You deserve to know precisely what was going on. I hoped I could surprise you with my trick, but it seems that was a foolish hope… I apologise for the confusion I caused.”

“No need for apologies. You succeeded in surprising me, did you not? You laughed at my flabbergasted face!”

She laughed just then, remembering that detail. “You are correct! I did accomplish what I wished to! Hahah!”

Alena spent the next several minutes fully explaining what had occurred while he was still asleep the previous morning, and how the Abominable Showman had taught her the secret of self-duplication. She also shared her experiences—in jumbled memories—of what it was like to control multiple bodies at once.

“…My two copies made landing behind Endor and were bewildered to have lost the third—you had taken her to arena. We assumed this was case, so we made pursuit to watch. There was enormous crowd in town leading to castle, and us two were separated. One made it through crowd, and other was shoved aside into inn. It was that moment when Maya appeared and suggested for to play games in casino whilst waiting for crowds to clear. She offered her winnings for me to enjoy. I had brilliant idea to duplicate myself once more, forgetting about my sisters I was intending to locate, ahaha…”

She went on a bit longer about how much fun she had in the casino.

“I confess, I must practise harder, seeing as how events transpired yesterday…”

“I would love to see you practise right now,” Kiryl said with a smile.

Alena perked up at Kiryl’s words. “Truly?”

“Indeed.”

Delighted, Alena jumped out of her bed to show her friend the amazing technique of Divide and Conquer. She adopted her martial artist stance, closed her eyes, pictured there being three of herself, and… SHINNG! Before Kiryl’s very eyes, the lady split into three bodies, each acting independently from one another.

_So much Tsarevna…_

The three smiled and skipped about the room as Kiryl twisted his head back and forth to watch them in glee.

“Aww, haha! Kiryl, you appear most huggable right now!”

“Then let us do it!”

“Mhm!”

One pair at a time, Alena wrapped her six arms around Kiryl, who was both shocked and overjoyed to experience three warm embraces from Alena at once.

_O Goddess, this is more enjoyable than any dream I could ever ask for… thank you!!_

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! Alena learns Divide and Conquer!! She can clone herself!!! 🧡🧡🧡
> 
> What about the other powers she has in Dragon Quest Heroes, you may ask? Well, there's no way a silly yeti would know all those tricks... I used the Abominable Showman here for this because I thought it would make perfect sense for the Divide and Conquer ability! But perhaps Alena will learn more of those martial arts techniques in the future...


End file.
